


Kylo Ren: The Neglected Heart

by AlexCrosswater



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexCrosswater/pseuds/AlexCrosswater
Summary: **WARNING** If you are a HAN SOLO fan, read no further.This is the true story of Ben Solo.  This is where his divergence begins, and it's with something so trivial, I hope it serves as encouragement to be more open with one another.  Han could have handled himself better, but there's no manual that comes with parenting.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo
Kudos: 1





	Kylo Ren: The Neglected Heart

Penthouse in the Pair O'Dice Casino, Cloud City  
Han Solo, Ben Solo, Leia Organa

Han Solo opens the door into the high-end luxury accommodation.

HAN SOLO  
Damn, this place is amazing! I love having friends in high places...

He props the door open with his foot, takes a drink from a bright blue bottle, and makes a cringing face.

Ben Solo, a boy of six, runs under Han's arm, past him into the living area. The room illuminates further as he moves toward the balcony.

BEN SOLO  
Dad, can I go on the balcony?

HAN SOLO  
I told ya to call me pops... 

He slurs into a mumble.

HAN SOLO  
Dad still freaks me out a bit.

Leia enters the doorway behind Han, dipping under the arm he's leaning on--elbowing him in the side, hard. He coughs and cringes.

HAN SOLO  
ARGH YOU GOT ME!!!

He plays it up, trying to rile her. She looks at him caringly, but her weariness pulls at her consciousness.

LEIA ORGANA  
It's late, let's go to bed.

He tries to chaperone him into the bedroom. He stumbles. Leia shakes her head, a slight smile emerging on her lips.

LEIA ORGANA  
Men, what we go through to live with them...

She sighs.

Han stumbles and lands on a nearby potted plant, he vomits into it. Leia throws up her arms in frustration. 

LEIA ORGANA  
I'm too tired for this, I will leave you there!

He grabs at her ankles and she moves angrily away, but she can't help herself. A smile cracks her serious expression.

LEIA ORGANA  
I hate loving you.

Ben emerges from the patio.

BEN SOLO  
Mom, what's wrong with dad?

HAN SOLO  
I TEWRD DJU... arh...

He sits upright, wiping himself off, swaying back and forth.

LEIA ORGANA  
Nothing sweetie, he's just really tired... and confused.

She turns back to Han.

LEIA ORGANA  
Baby, get up... think about the example you're setting. Please, compose yourself.

HAN SOLO  
YUR JUS AS DRNK . .

LEIA ORGANA  
Here take this, it will absorb some of the booze.

She forces a pill in his mouth. He blinks a few times and shakes it off.

HAN SOLO  
Holy shit, that was amazing. I'm ready for round 2! High five kiddo!

He stumbles past Leia and tags Ben with a high-five, the kitchen his next destination. Leia chases after him, but not before he snatches a bottle up. She swoops in and swipes it from him, just in time. He reaches for it and she hides it from him, using it to coax him back toward the bedroom.

LEIA ORGANA  
Ben, you can have the whole upstairs to yourself, make yourself at home. Mommy is going to take care of daddy, okay?

BEN SOLO  
Sure mom, is it okay if I practice with Uncle Luke's lightsaber?

LEIA ORGANA  
Okay, but no property damage this time, okay?

He looks sheepish.

BEN SOLO  
I told you that was an accident... I just got too excited.

She smiles at him, the way only a mother can.

LEIA ORGANA  
Sweetie, maybe it's better if you just go to bed, you look tired. You can meet up with Uncle Luke in the morning, he's staying here for a few more days--and we'll be here for a fortnight.

BEN SOLO  
What's a fort knight?

LEIA ORGANA  
Two weeks.

BEN SOLO  
I don't get it. Does he have a lightsaber?

She mouths open words, a grin forming.

LEIA ORGANA  
Darling, you are mommy's special star. I love you. Go on upstairs now.

She ushers him halfway up before returning to Han.

Master's Suite (Penthouse in the Pair O'Dice Casino, Cloud City)  
Leia Organa, Han Solo

A massive bed decorated with an abundance of bright pillows seemingly from various sectors all over the galaxy... truly the finest cloth that credits could buy.

Leia enters the room. Having planned his timing just right, Han jumps onto the bed just as she walks through the door. He's nearly naked.

HAN SOLO  
I'm ready baby, let's do this!

Leia blushes, reflexively putting her hands up to ward him off. She shakes her head.

LEIA ORGANA  
You're too much. You could barely stand a second ago.

HAN SOLO  
C'mon baby, you know you want some space luvin'

A towel, wrapped around his waist seems somehow enticing to her... and like a mysterious form of magic, the force flows through her...

She finds herself on top of Han, kissing him passionately.

He throws his towel off and leaps to his feet, in full form.

Leia, looks up at him, half excited, half appalled, but 100% captivated.

Suddenly, the door to the Master's Suite opens up. Ben sticks his head inside, taking in the scene and instantly understanding it... it seemed so intuitive. Natural even.

Han scatters, grabbing the sheet and pulling it over his body. A furious expression floods his face.

HAN SOLO  
WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! 

He points a finger viciously at Ben. Leia bites back at him.

LEIA ORGANA  
He's your son, that's why he's here. Now be a father.

HAN SOLO  
Yeah well, I never wanted a son!

The world seems to stop. Ben stares at Han. Leia stares at Ben, dread filling her face. Han turns his back on them and begins putting his clothes on. He disappears into the private dressing area.

BEN SOLO  
I know I'm a burden mom, it's okay. That's why I'm training to be a Jedi. So you and pop won't have to be mad at me anymore. I'll do it mom, you'll see. Uncle Luke showed me this cool trick. If I focus really hard, I can stop bolts from the training droids, it's good, mom, I can do it.

LEIA ORGANA  
HAN DO YOU HEAR THIS? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW.

Han emerges from the dressing area.

HAN SOLO  
Yeah, I heard it. Maybe that's what he needs.

Leia's jaw drops open.

LEIA ORGANA  
Or what you need!

BEN SOLO  
Pop, please don't go. I'll be good, I'm sorry.

HAN SOLO  
Kiddo, it's not your fault, it's me. I'm bad with kids, okay. It's as simple as that. For what it's worth, I'm sorry--you drew the short end on the dad stick.

Ben's chin cracks as he tries desperately to hold in tears.

Now fully dressed, Han walks past him, out of the bedroom door. He ruffles Ben's hair on the way out.

HAN SOLO  
Good luck out there kiddo. Piece of advice: shoot first, ask questions later.

He vanishes beyond the doorway. Ben starts to sob. Leia outstretches her arms and he runs to her, desperately seeking something he would never have: the approval of his father. 

The sorrow of the loss hits him, even as a six year old child. His father was now lost to him. He musters an inquiry between heavy sobs.

BEN SOLO  
Pop's never coming back is he?

LEIA ORGANA  
He always comes back... he's just... a free spirit I suppose... I'm so sorry baby. Is becoming a Jedi truly what you want?

Ben sniffles, clearing his nose. She pulls a tissue for the boy and helps him clear his nose. He sniffles as if he's in recovery mode. He takes a moment.

BEN SOLO  
Yes mom... I want to be like Uncle Luke and be a Protector Jedi! I'm going to save the world one day mom, you'll see! I'm going to do it for you, and for dad--i mean pop, too. Pop. Pop. Don't get it wrong again.

LEIA ORGANA  
Oh... baby. Please don't let what your father sais change you. We'll talk to Uncle Luke tomorrow about beginning your official Jedi training. He knows your father better than anyone, he'll know what to do.

BEN SOLO  
But you'll stay with me, right mom?

LEIA ORGANA  
Of course baby, I wouldn't abandon you. You're my everything.

BEN SOLO  
If you believe in me mom, I know I can do anything.

LEIA ORGANA  
I will always believe in you, son.

They hold each other tightly until they fall asleep.


End file.
